


The Traveller

by Finnoky



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnoky/pseuds/Finnoky
Summary: One-shot drabbles about Arianna and Ulla!How a strange alchemist met and befriended a monarch, as well as a stern-faced vassal.Set before Tangled, before Rapunzel was even born, though may evolve to Ulla's death is well-received.Somewhat influenced by V7K though not 100%
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Traveller

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here so please be patient! 
> 
> I like Ulla a lot. I was just sorta wondering what she was actually like, how she met Quirin etc, etc. I have an idea of how to write more since this chapter is a little short. It'll mostly be fluff around Arianna and Ulla's friendship over the years as well as a few things from Quirin's perspective too.

The castle - that’s where they first met. Thinking back the memory wasn’t as clear as she had hoped. The memory of her voice had long departed. It was perhaps 20-so years ago. She wasn’t sure how, but rumours circulated the kingdom about the queen’s struggle with fatigue and nausea. It was almost a little irritating; she’d been so certain she’d hidden it well. Ever since she'd had countless people suggest all-sorts to try and aid her suffering, most advice unwanted. 

Still, it wasn’t all bad, she supposed. After all, it led to their meeting. An over-confident travelling alchemist guaranteeing a fix-all remedy that would cure that ails - Oh she was a born salesperson, despite the rather messy-state she’d presented herself in. She insisted the Queen give the remedy a try, though it was naturally met with all sorts of worry from advisors, let alone the king. This alchemist… an outsider, not even from Corona, yet she still looked a little defeated when her offer was rejected. Those eyes almost reminded the Queen of a kicked puppy.

What felt like hours later she excused herself from her duties for the day - exhaustion teasing her despite her best efforts to stay attentive whilst resident after resident brought up issues… Arianna was sure the list was getting longer by the day. That or the throne needed some serious refurbishments. Perhaps she’d take it up with Nigel to get some comfier cushions…

That’s when she saw her again. Nearer the end of the line, the travelling alchemist, she’d never mistake those blue eyes filled with a strange determination. Arianna placed her at around 22… If not younger - Somewhat reminiscent of her sister. Perhaps that’s why she decided to stop and greet the alchemist once more. Something she regretted as the stranger began rambling about the safety and acclaim her remedy had brought others along her travels. 

Ulla - That’s how she introduced herself. Well… Reintroduced herself, with an over-the-top curtsey that made Arianna chuckle. She spoke of adventure and sights far beyond Corona’s walls - yes, definitely someone Willow would like - she tripped and stumbled over her words in an endearing manner. She held out a small vial of a purple liquid and pressed it into the Queen’s hand, assuring she just wanted to help, though the Queen had to reject once more. 

That didn’t seem to sit well. There was that look again… It wasn’t a puppy, more like a toddler. Defiant and determined, yet bowing her head nonetheless.

The alchemist didn’t let it sit for long - Uncorking the vial and taking a shot of the purple liquid - those oceanic eyes confident as she re-sealed the vial and held it back out. She drank it, so… Perhaps the risk of it being a poison was somewhat swayed. The queen flashed a smile, “If you run it by the Royal Medics then I will give your serum a try” she assured. Now that brought a smile - a heartwarming one at that. The alchemist beamed and gave another curtsey before walking away at a near-dizzying pace. In her enthusiasm, she clipped the shoulder of a visiting vassal, a flurry of apologies flooding out before she continued her trip… Arianna couldn’t help but notice how the vassal’s eyes lingered.

“She says her name is Ulla. A traveller, I believe” She commented, approaching the vassal with her usual esteemed air. “I’m certain she doesn’t have a residence here. What do you think, Quirin?”

“I see.” He mumbled - She’d never seen the stoic man so distracted before - Even since he’d arrived in the kingdom just a few years prior the Queen had only seen a stern, furrowed expression across his face. This new one… She couldn’t quite place. “... It’s not a name I have heard before. Quite… Strange.”

“A good strange, correct? She wants me to try some sickness remedy, though Fredrick paled three shades at the very thought. I must admit it makes me a little uneasy as well… Yet, she seems well-intentioned.” Her eyes flicked up, Quirin’s still watching the corridor. Ah… No - watching the stranger wandering up and down trying to locate the medical staff. “... Perhaps she could use some assistance.”

“... I should be going if I want to reach Old Corona by nightfall” And yet he stayed rooted to the spot. Oh, this soft side was amusing if nothing else; she'd never taken him as one that would be weak for a pretty face. Arianna brought a hand up to tap her chin in faux-thought. 

“I suppose so.” She hummed, “I wonder where she plans to stay tonight... Perhaps under the watch of a trusted friend, we could be assured her intentions are good.” That made him pause - Silence definitely is his default state, yet she can’t help but feel it’s a little different. Maybe if she pushed just a little more. “I don’t wish to distrust her, Quirin, even if it’s just for a night I would very much appreciate it.”

Her companion exhaled a chuckle. Arianna was sure that was the first laugh she’d ever heard from him. “Motherhood is making you soft, your highness. But if it is your wish then I shall oblige” 

“Soft?” She repeated, then again she couldn’t deny it. Perhaps it is somewhat pity… Her eyes watch the stranger once more. Ulla was currently trying to converse with one of the ladies-in-waiting, who was making a desperate effort to ignore her. “You say that like it’s a bad thing. But still. Thank you, I look forward to hearing your verdict. If my short conversation was anything to go off, you’ll at least have a lot of stories to listen to”

With that, she gently reached to pat Quirin’s shoulder. Deciding to retire for the day, now the traveller’s residence for the night had been settled, she turned on her heel to head for the royal chambers. Arianna paused near the end of the hallway, just to glance Quirin falling subject to Ulla’s over-zealous introductions. By the looks of it, she was already asking him several questions, yet Arianna could notice his stone expressions flickering. 

Ulla. She’d have to remember that name. Confident, she continued her journey, almost excited to see what would come from this stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I might write more? If not I'll leave this as a one-shot.  
> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
